


[AdamJimmy][Sorority Boys] Let's Fuck

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Sorority Boys 同人文 [1]
Category: Sorority Boys (2002)
Genre: AdamJimmy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 看着Adam结实的胸膛迎面扑来，再想到那天的一夜荒唐，Jimmy不禁羞红了脸，但是一想到如果自己不坚守阵地的话肯定会死的很惨，连忙故作镇定地匆忙否认，“真的没有。”
Relationships: Adam | Adina &Jimmy(Sorority Boys), Adam | Adina /Jimmy(Sorority Boys), Adam/Jimmy
Series: Sorority Boys 同人文 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109105





	[AdamJimmy][Sorority Boys] Let's Fuck

[AdamJimmy][Sorority Boys] Let's Fuck  
注：原作：《Sorority Boys》  
cp：Adam/Jimmy

Let's Fuck   
这晚，Jimmy回到家中，推门而入，开灯之后，却发现他的大哥Adam，早就坐在那里，神情严肃地等待着了。  
“大哥，怎么了？”Jimmy胆战心惊。  
“Jimmy，我仔细想了想那天的事，我们那天真的没有发生什么吗？”Adam一本正经。  
“。。。。没有。”Jimmy心虚。  
“是吗？”Adam站起来，迎着Jimmy走去，一直把Jimmy逼到墙边，“我他妈的怎么就不相信呢？”  
看着Adam结实的胸膛迎面扑来，再想到那天的一夜荒唐，Jimmy不禁羞红了脸，但是一想到如果自己不坚守阵地的话肯定会死的很惨，连忙故作镇定地匆忙否认，“真的没有。”  
“我不信”，Adam冷笑着，“所以我要干回来。”  
闻到此言，Jimmy当机立断开溜，灵魂地从Adam的逼迫中钻了出来，没想到还是被Adam给逮住了。  
“大哥，你就饶了我吧。”Jimmy一边求饶，一边试图挣脱Adam的抓捕，但是身娇体弱的Jimmy，怎么能逃过身强力壮的Adam的魔爪呢？  
“你他妈的要是敢不答应”，Adam狠狠地殴打着Jimmy，“我他妈的干死你！”  
一阵狂风暴浪的单方面虐打。  
“别打了别打了，我答应”，被揍的鼻青脸肿的Jimmy，迫于Adam的淫威，屈服了，“大哥你温柔点。”  
“哼~”Adam冷笑着，粗暴地撕扯着，“我他妈的就不会温柔点。”  
俄顷。。。  
“Jimmy，你他妈叫那么大声干嘛？有那么爽吗？”Adam给了Jimmy一耳光。  
“~~~爽~~~~”Jimmy的声音都销魂得不成调子了，奇闻乱叫地狂吠着。  
看着Jimmy那不成器的样子，Adam不疑有他，“我他妈的那晚都错过了什么？！”  
“？”Jimmy尽力地保持着疑惑的神情。  
Adam放开了Jimmy，胡乱地指挥着，“Jimmy，你来干我！”  
“啊？”Jimmy一脸懵逼。  
“你他妈的要是敢不答应”，Adam再一次威胁Jimmy，“我他妈的干死你！”  
“好吧，这可是你让的。。。”Jimmy尽力掩盖着跃跃欲试的心理，假装为难。  
“让你来你就来，他妈的的哪那么多废话！”Adam一把把Jimmy拽了过来。  
然后。。。  
“Jimmy，你他妈的是装的！根本不爽！我要杀了你！”  
“Jimmy，你他妈的要是不把我干爽了，我他妈的宰了你！”  
“Jimmy，你他妈的行不行啊？没吃饭啊？怎么连点力气都没有。”  
“算了，我他妈的自己来。Jimmy，你真没用。”  
呃。  
Jimmy欲哭无泪。


End file.
